


I'd Wait a Million More for You

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It's hard to explain what this is tbh, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta has Daddy Issues, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Jealous Jake Peralta, Jealousy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sci-Fi? Kind of, but he'll be ok, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: When Jake and his fellow detective Amy encounter a fortune teller while working a case, he gets a glimpse into what the future holds for him, and the woman who couldn't possibly love him back.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	I'd Wait a Million More for You

**Author's Note:**

> let me preface this by saying IDK what the fuck this is. Takes place in season two, makes about zero sense logistically, but damn was it fun to write. I just had to get this silly idea out of my head. Back to the regularly scheduled programming soon! I have some super good requests I wanna get to!
> 
> Now that THATS out of the way, I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes. WTF even is this? 
> 
> Thanks for reading if you do!

It was always difficult working a missing person’s case. Jake Peralta had been a detective for a few years now, and it never got easier. A complete disappearance, no trace, no evidence, no leads to tie together to form any sort of semblance of story.

Except one thing. A witness saw the victim -a man named Steve Harlington- speaking with a fortune teller on 3rd Avenue the night of his disappearance. It was the only lead they had, and they were going to pursue it with fervor.

“This is a waste of time.” Jake’s fellow detective Amy Santiago muttered as they rang the doorbell of the first level apartment, “She’s not going to know anything.”

“You’re grumpy today.” Jake pointed out, noticing her unusual lack of excitement for her job, something she normally couldn't wait to do, “Trouble in paradise?”

Jake was referring to Amy’s tool of a boyfriend, Teddy. Well, _tool_ was probably a strong word, the guy was fine. A little bit obnoxious, kinda douchey if you asked Jake, but he figured he was alone on that. He wasn’t exactly the most reliable witness when it came to guys Amy was dating.

Ever since he’d confessed his feelings to her before his undercover mission only to return and find her still with _Teddy_ , Jake was struggling to keep his emotions in check. He was desperately trying to move on from his crush on her, but it was getting difficult. He was beginning to wonder if this pining shit would ever go away or if he’d be miserable forever.

Amy scowled in response to Jake’s teasing question, “He just-”

Before she could continue, the rickety front door creaked open. There was a woman standing in the doorway. She wasn’t at all what Jake expected when he’d heard the words: _fortune teller._ She was short and lean, with long black hair and narrow blue eyes. Her gaze was intense, as if she was looking directly into his soul. She wore a pair of ripped jeans and a green t-shirt. He had to guess she was in her sixties, but she seemed nimble and able-bodied.

“How can I help you?” Her voice was low, smooth like aged bourbon.

Jake and Amy both presented their badges, and Jake said, “I’m Detective Jake Peralta with the NYPD, this is Detective Amy Santiago. Are you Darla Starlight?”

Darla grinned, “That’s me cutie.”

Jake’s ears felt red, and Amy responded before he could, “We have a couple of questions for you about a recent disappearance.”

“Come on in.” Darla waved them in, stepping aside so they could cross the threshold. Jake followed Amy in, noticing Darla close the door behind him.

The apartment was narrow, cluttered by colorful garments hanging from racks on each wall. It was dimly lit, with small candles decorating the dressers and the curtains drawn tightly to block sunlight. The floorboards creaked underneath their feet, though Darla seemed completely at ease with what appeared to be unstable workmanship.

She led them through the dark hall into a small kitchen. The linoleum was old and yellowing beneath a small, round table. Jake almost burst out laughing when he saw the giant purple crystal ball situated in the middle of the table atop a hideous red and gold tablecloth.

“Take a seat.” Darla said, waving her hand dismissively as she crossed toward the fridge and began rummaging around. The buzz of the air conditioner kicked in, and Jake felt a chill down his spine as he sat beside Amy at the table. The two detectives exchanged a wary glance.

“So a disappearance?” Darla inquired, removing a large pitcher full of pale yellow liquid from the fridge and moving toward the cabinets for glasses, “You need my abilities to help find them?”

“Er...not exactly.” Jake glanced once more at Amy, then said to Darla, “Can you take a look at this picture please? His name is Steve Harlington. A witness saw him enter your shop the day he disappeared.”

Darla turned back toward them, her intense cobalt eyes focused on the picture for a moment as she poured a glass of lemonade (well, Jake _hoped_ it was lemonade) without looking. She studied the photo for a moment, before nodding.

“Yes, I saw him last week. We had a great session.”

“You were the last person to see him before he disappeared.” Amy said to Darla in a mildly annoyed voice, “Did he say where he was going?”

“Yes he did.” Darla returned to the table and handed Jake and Amy each a glass, keeping one for herself. Both detectives neglected to take a sip, though Darla chugged half of hers before continuing, “He was going to get out of town. Our session had revealed something to him that made him change his mind about the path he was on. He needed to get some distance.”

Amy and Jake looked at eachother, their expressions each conveying the same thought: _A likely story_.

“His car is still parked in his driveway, and his belongings are still in his apartment.” Jake told Darla carefully, “Any idea how he got out of town without his car or wallet?”

Darla gave Jake a knowing grin, “His vision was very enlightening. He wanted to rid himself of all worldly possessions. I bet he hopped a train with some cash.”

Amy pursed her lips, and Jake saw the quirk of her eyebrow that usually followed a guilty person’s statement. He knew she didn’t believe Darla. He had to admit, the woman was a little suspicious. But he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“So Darla, tell me about your business.” Jake gestured to the crystal ball, “What does a typical session look like?”

Darla smirked, eyeing Jake with a knowing gaze, “Nice try cute stuff, if you want a session you pay full price.”

Jake swallowed the _title of your sextape_ joke that was lingering on his tongue, and replied, “How much?”

“What?” Amy demanded, turning toward him with disbelief.

“I’d like to see what Steve went through. Maybe it will help us get a better idea of his mindset when he went missing.” Jake shrugged, “What’s the harm?”

Amy muttered something under her breath about _scammers_ and _waste of money_ but wisely did not speak up. Darla was smiling at Amy like she knew something the two detectives didn’t.

“Fifty dollars dear.” Darla said, turning her attention back to Jake.

Jake dug through his wallet, cursing with dismay at the contents, “I’ve got a twenty and some old gummy worms.”

Darla smiled warmly at Jake, “Not quite enough honey.”

Jake looked desperately at Amy, “Please Ames? I’ll pay you back!”

Amy huffed, “That’s what you said last time.” Still, she shuffled through her own wallet and passed him the thirty bucks.

“You da best!” Jake grinned obnoxiously at her and took the money, passing it quickly to Darla, who held up the twenties as if verifying their legitimacy.

“Really?” Amy demanded, “You think I gave you counterfeits?”

Darla chuckled, “The badge doesn’t make you benevolent, sweetheart.” She stuffed the money in her bra and turned to Jake, smiling excitedly. “Have you ever had a reading before?” Darla asked him.

Jake simply shook his head no.

“Alright, little miss, you’re gonna need to step out.” Darla told Amy, “These are private sessions.”

Amy’s shoulders stiffened instantly, “Absolutely n-”

“Ames it’s fine.” Jake rolled his eyes, “It’ll take five minutes. Just let Darla here do her thing.”

He gave her a look as if to say: _chillax._ He wanted to understand what Steve had been feeling the day he disappeared, it might help get them a lead on how he’d left town _(if_ he’d left town.) Besides, Amy was just gonna be outside the door. What could go wrong?

Amy’s arms were crossed over her chest as she stood from the chair, jaw clenched, “Fine.” And she stepped out into the hall.

Darla’s eyes met Jakes in the dark kitchen, and she smiled again, “Give me your hands sweetie.”

“What about the ball?” Jake asked a bit mockingly, jerking his chin toward the bulbous purple crystal.

“It’s just for decoration kiddo. Now give me your hands.”

Jake did as he was told, reaching across the table to allow Darla to take his hands. Her palms were warm, calloused and wrinkled with age. His hands were bigger than her petite ones, but she gripped his knuckles like a vice.

“Interesting…” Darla mused, running her index finger along the winding lines across Jake’s palm.

He frowned, knowing this was all nonsense, but still unable to deny his intrigue, “What?”

“Such beautiful hands.” Darla murmured, her expression intent as she studied his hand, “You are a protector. Brave and selfless.”

Jake shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond to that, “My mom said I got her hands. I always thought she said that to tease me though.”

Darla _hmmmmed_ quietly, still examining his hand, “Your mother. It was just the two of you?”

The man sat up a little straighter in his seat, “What?”

“Your father left.” Darla’s voice was somewhat sad, as if she sympathized, “You protected your mother for many years, even as a young boy. Right Jacob?”

“It’s Jake.” He replied quietly, dumbstruck by her accurate words.

“You worry.” Darla said softly, looking up to meet Jake’s eyes. Her intense blue gaze bore into his face, and he found it impossible to look away. Her eyes were like the ocean on a stormy day, chaotic and powerful, entrancing.

“You think you’ll be just like your father.” Darla continued, “A lousy husband, an absent father, is that right? You’ll never be with the one you want because of it?”

“I-I…” Jake couldn’t respond, he was frozen, staring into her eyes.

“Let us find out what’s in store for you, Jake Peralta.” Darla winked one of her sharp blue eyes, and Jake felt something like lead weighing down his skull.

Blackness enveloped his vision, and the last thing he heard before he went down was Darla’s amused voice saying, “Sweet boy.”

* * *

The pillow beneath Jake’s head smelled like lavender. He breathed in softly, the sweet smell filling his nostrils as his eyes gently smoothed open, blinking sleep from his tired gaze. Jake suddenly sat bolt upright, realizing he was in someone else's bed.

Where the hell was he? Where was Darla?

“Amy?!” Jake called, his voice somewhat frantic. He scrambled out of the bed, kicking off flower-petal themed sheets, and realizing he was barefoot and wearing a pair of sweatpants with no shirt. He glanced around the room in a panic, realizing it looked somewhat familiar. He couldn’t quite place it though.

“Jake?” Amy’s voice came from the hall, and he turned with relief toward the bedroom door. He started forward at the same time as the door pushed open, and Amy stepped inside.

It _was_ Amy, Jake was sure of it. He’d know her face anywhere. But there was something...different. She was older by a few years, a bit heavier, her dark skin was glowing with the morning sunlight that streamed through the bedroom windows. Her hair was cut short, resting on her shoulders, dark and glistening. She wore a pair of exercise shorts and a gray tank top, which revealed plenty of her beautiful, ample body.

Jake’s brain just about short-circuited when he realized how undressed they both were.

Then, he suddenly pieced together why this room looked familiar. He was in Amy Santiago’s bedroom.

And more odd than anything, she had a wedding ring on her finger.

“Amy what the hell is-”

Before he could finish his thought, a small glint from his left hand caught his attention, and he looked down. He too, was wearing a wedding ring.

“Jake?” Amy’s voice was soft, hesitant as she moved closer to him, “You okay babe?”

_Babe?_

He felt her fingers run up his arm until she was touching his chest, and the feeling of her hand on his bare skin just about knocked him out. She leaned in close, worried brown eyes combing over his face as she tried to decipher what was wrong.

Amy’s expression was different than normal. There wasn’t that hint of annoyance that usually lay behind her every word when they spoke. Her face was genuine, concerned and caring, and it was being directed at _him_.

Jake tried to respond, but a sound from another room stopped the words in his throat. It was the shrill, unfamiliar cry of a baby. His head snapped in the direction of the noise, eyes widening with confusion.

“I’ll get him.” Amy leaned in and kissed Jake’s cheek so quickly he didn’t have time to react. She headed out of the bedroom door and Jake watched her go, utterly dumbstruck.

Jake stood there in the middle of the room, frozen with confusion and panic. His heart beat painfully against his chest, breath catching in his throat as Amy reappeared in the doorway. Except this time, she didn’t make her entrance empty-handed.

In Amy’s arms was a small bundle, a navy blue blanket wrapped up tightly around a baby whose cries were slowly turning to calmed gurgles. Jake could just see the top of the baby’s head, where a mop of curly hair was visible. He didn’t know much about baby development, but he’d guess the kid was only a few months old.

“I think he wants Daddy.” Amy chuckled as she closed the distance between them, holding the baby out to Jake like she expected him to take it.

“ _Daddy?_ ” Jake asked in a strained voice. He made no motion to take the baby from her arms, which seemed to confuse her.

“Um yes?” Amy frowned, and her face looked a little more familiar now that she was getting frustrated with him, “What’s going on with you?”

“Who’s baby is this?” Jake demanded, pointing at the blue bundle.

Amy stared at him for a moment, quietly pondering his words. Then, she rolled her eyes and snorted out a laugh, “Very funny. Take him please, I have to go flip the laundry.”

There wasn’t much Jake could do as Amy handed him the bundle. Clumsily, he took the baby in his arms, unsure of the right way to hold it. Amy made sure the baby’s head was nestled in the crook of Jake’s elbow, and then she disappeared into the hallway.

Jake looked down at the baby’s face with wide eyes. It was a boy, he was pretty sure. He kinda looked like Amy with his twinkling chocolate gaze, a doe-eyed little thing. His hair was curly and thick, and his skin was darker toned. His expression was excited when Jake’s face came into view, and he reached a chubby little hand up. The baby touched Jake’s cheek, and a shudder ran through his body.

Jake never really thought much of it when he looked at other people’s babies...but there was something different about this one. The way his little eyes followed every breath Jake took, his sweet, squishy cheeks, the way Jake could picture his nose wrinkling up the way Amy’s did when she laughed. He felt a strong urge to keep this baby out of harm's way, to make sure nothing bad ever got near him. Almost like he’d give his own life to keep this baby safe.

“I’m a dad?” Jake asked quietly, voice awed and confused, “You’re...are you…” he glanced at the open door, then back to the baby, “ _Ours_?”

The baby responded as expected, with a loud squealing noise and batted his hand against Jake’s cheek again.

Amy reappeared in the doorway, a knowing smile on her face, “How’s Mac?”

Jake looked up at her, eyes still wide and shocked, “Mac?”

She rolled her eyes again, closing the distance between them as she pressed her lips against the baby’s hair, “Are we doing full names today, Jacob? How’s _McClane_?”

Jake felt something wet on his face as he stared at Amy, realizing that this baby was named after the greatest character in cop fiction history. He blinked, but couldn’t wipe his eyes with his arms full of baby. Amy had not only carried his baby, but named him after _John McClane?_

Did she...did she _love_ Jake?

“Jake?” Amy’s voice was concerned, “What is wrong with you today honey? Are you crying?”

“Amy?” Jake blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the feeling of tears running down his cheeks, “Am I a good dad?”

“Of course!” Amy said with disbelief, “Jake why would you even ask that? You’re the best dad in the world.”

“And you and me...we have a good marriage?” Jake asked.

Amy balked, “Well _I_ certainly think so. Jake what the hell is going on?”

“This can’t be real…” Jake shook his head, looking up at Amy’s face, “this isn’t real.”

“Did you get into some drugs at the precinct?” Amy demanded.

“We’re working a case…” Jake looked down at the baby, and he felt something strange in his chest. A yearning feeling, a longing to stay here and cradle the little bundle against his chest just for a bit longer. He ached to feel Amy’s hands sliding down his skin again, see the concern on her face for him.

But...this wasn’t reality. Reality was Darla’s musty, dark kitchen. Reality was Amy and Teddy in love, while Jake struggled to get over his pathetic crush. Reality was the missing person that grew more at risk by the second.

He must’ve hit his head or something at Darla’s.

“Jake, listen to me.” Amy moved in closer, meeting his eyes seriously, “This is real. You and me. We are in love, and this is our baby boy. I don’t know what’s gotten into you today, but you’re starting to scare me babe. Tell me what’s going on, okay? I love you.”

She leaned in before Jake could really understand what was happening, and their lips pressed together. He froze up again, disbelief coursing through his veins. He couldn’t move, grip still locked around the squirming baby in his arms.

As Amy deepened the kiss, Jake felt himself leaning into her touch. Their mouths moved in synchrony. Her lips were sweet and passionate, loving, perfect. It was everything he’d always dreamed it would be, and then some.

Jake was lost to the world in that moment. Nothing mattered. Not the missing person case, not Darla, not Teddy. Nothing except the baby in his arms and the woman kissing his lips. Everything else was utterly insignificant compared to her mouth on his.

Lost in his euphoria, Jake hardly even noticed as the corner of his vision started to go black.

* * *

“What the hell did you do to him?!”

The voice infiltrated Jake’s ears harshly, and he felt himself wincing, though he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes.

Amy and Darla were standing over him, shouting at one another. Amy had an ironclad grip on Darla’s shoulder, and she was pointing at Jake, who realized he was on the floor.

“I’m gonna tell you one more time!” Amy threatened Darla viciously, “Fix him right now!”

“He’s alright, I told you!” Darla hissed, “He’s just having his journey!”

“Ames?” Jake asked weakly, feeling like he’d just run a marathon. His limbs ached and pulled with his movements as he tried to push himself into a sitting position off the dirty linoleum.

“Jake!” Amy released Darla’s arm and fell to her knees beside him, one of her hands on his back. It reminded him eerily of the way she’d touched him in the dream. He looked up at her. She was back to her normal, stern-faced, pantsuit wearing self. Their rings were gone. The sounds of a gurgling baby were faraway, in another world.

In the future.

No...it couldn’t be.

Jake looked over at Darla, who simply smiled and nodded at him.

“She’s the real deal, Santiago.” Jake said breathlessly.

Amy looked over Jake’s head at Darla, expression still hard, “I’m glad you enjoyed your trip. Now let's get out of here.”

“Gimme a sec, Ames.” Jake began standing, sighing with relief when Amy leaned over and helped him to his wobbly legs, “I just wanna talk to Darla.”

“I’m not leaving you alone again!” Amy insisted, “You just passed out! Whatever she did to you-”

“I’m okay.” Jake gripped her hand and offered her a small smile, seeing the face of that little baby he’d cradled as he looked at her, “I promise, I’m fine. I’m good. I’m really good.”

Amy hesitated, her brows pulling down over her dark eyes as she lowered her voice, “Jake...what did you see?”

Jake glanced over his shoulder at Darla, then back to Amy, feeling his heart break just a little at the worry in her expression. How could he tell her? She was happily with someone else. What would it do to her, the knowledge that according to this fortune teller, she and Jake were destined to get married, have a baby, live happily ever after? She hadn’t seen it, she hadn’t felt it. It would only serve to confuse and upset her, and possibly ruin things between them.

Even though Jake knew he was in for probably a while of watching her be happy with someone else, if there was even a slight chance at getting what he’d seen today, it was worth it. He’d wait out millions of Teddy’s if he got to end up in Amy’s bedroom, cradling their baby.

“It wasn’t what I expected.” Jake replied carefully, a small smile donning on his face, “It was...really, really good. It was perfect.” Amy looked up at Darla, her face curious and intrigued. Jake knew she could tell he wasn’t up to discuss the hairy details, and Amy wouldn’t press him if she thought it would make him uncomfortable.

“Okay.” Amy finally said, “I’ll let you two talk.”

She nodded once at Darla and headed for the front door, waiting by the entrance while Jake turned his attention to the blue-eyed woman who was watching him carefully.

“What was that?” Jake asked her with awe.

Darla’s cheeks dimpled in a grin, “I have a gift, cutie. It’s why people come to me.”

“But...was it real?”

She took a step closer to him, pressing her palm to his cheek. Jake felt his eyes close, and for a second, he could swear he heard the sound of McClane’s high-pitched squealing.

“That’s all up to you.” Darla replied, removing her hand from Jake’s face.

“I think I understand why Steve high-tailed it.” Jake murmured, “I don’t know what I’m going to do now.”

Darla said, “You’re going to do exactly what you’re supposed to do, Jake.”

“That clears things up.” He rubbed his forehead with a grimace.

“Your future is not a guarantee,” Darla pursed her lips, “But your path is the right one. Stay on it, and I think you’ll like where you end up.”

“Thank you.” Jake managed weakly, “I’ll...do my best.”

“Let me know if you need any more help with the case sugar.” Darla responded, “Don’t be a stranger.”

“Okay, thanks.” Jake offered her a small, shy wave and headed out into the hall, where Amy was waiting by the door.

“Let’s get out of here.” Amy said eagerly, and Jake had to smile at her urgency to escape the cluttered, cramped apartment.

Jake and Amy stepped out of the front door together. She didn’t ask any more about what he’d seen, but simply made a statement that she believed Darla and thought maybe Steve did leave on his own. Jake agreed.

It was strange to talk to Amy now after what he’d seen, but in a weird way, it was also easier. He felt like he’d seen a new side of her, a side that could maybe, possibly, love him back one day. He hoped that Darla was right, and he was on the proper path to get exactly where the vision had brought him.

He tried not to focus too much on the steps though. As long as they ended up where they belonged, he’d take any road, wait as many years as he needed to. Amy and McClane were worth waiting for, no matter what. There was a strange sort of peace inside him now, knowing that when Amy went home to Teddy tonight, he wouldn’t be the man she ended up with.

Jake was so enveloped in his thoughts about Amy, he hadn’t noticed her slip a note on Darla’s shelf by the front door. Of course, he probably should’ve figured she wouldn’t just let this go.

Later that night, when Darla did her walkabout the house, she noticed a small piece of paper with neat penmanship sticking out from under her favorite lamp. She uncrumpled the paper to find a fifty dollar bill, and read the words:

_Please call me. I need to know what he saw._

_Amy Santiago (718-212-2222)_

**Author's Note:**

> this is made up fortune teller lore, just for funsies. dont come for me pls lol im not a magic writer


End file.
